Twisted
by Silver Tigeress
Summary: You're all under arrest by order of her Highness, Empress Ultimecia." "Ultimecia?" What the hell was going on?
1. Chapter One

Okay, I took this fic off, madea few adjustments here and there, and now its back. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One.

* * *

"COME ON!!" A brown floppy haired out of breath teen yelled encouragingly at his team; as they ran down an empty crystallised corridor in the Lunatic Pandora. The mission to defeat the Sorceress Ultimecia had failed. Minutes before Squall Leonheart could strike the vital death blow; Ultimecia realising her inevitable demise conjured up a misty blue swirling portal emitting electricity. Ultimecia walked into it and vanished. That was the last thing they saw before darkness over took them.

When they awoke they were back in the Lunatic Pandora; in-front of Adel's empty cocoon. As they each started to stir they gripped their heads in a dull pain.

"Erg... What party did I miss?" A blonde, spiked at the front, haired teen with a tattoo on the left side of his face groaned. "Talk about a major hangover."

"I can't remember." Another teen sat up, his long wavy tied back brown hair draping over his shoulder. He retrieved his black cowboy hat from in-front of him. "Did I get off with a girl?"

"Better not have; unless it was me." A young girl no older than seventeen opened one of her emerald green eyes. She ran a hand through her light reddish-brown hair; resting it on her aching head.

"What the hell happened?" Blue eyes open to the empty cocoon. "How'd we get back here?" Blonde bangs fell back into place as she fully sat up.

"Is everyone ok?" A seventeen year old girl asked, raising her black haired, with a few brown streaks at the front, head up. Her brown eyes scanned over her friends as they each nodded that they were fine. She then turned to her love. He smiled, his blue eyes telling her everything she needed to hear.

Quicker that they could decipher rifles were aimed at their throats. Dark green dressed men closed in on them, matching dark green masks concealed their faces. Black armour covered their torsos and shoulders; ranging from sturdy to feeble, at a glance they may be mistaken for Estharean soldiers.

"Sir we've found the intruders!" A tall soldier spoke into his built in headset. "Yes, sir, right away!" He turned his attention to Squall. "Get up! NOW!"

Squall glared at him defiantly.

"I said NOW!" He grabbed Squall's white v-neck shirt, dragging him roughly to his feet. The other's follow suit; gathering around their leader, each hiding their confusion by staring acidly at their captors. "Your all under arrest by order of her highness Empress Ultimecia!"

"Ultimecia?!" Quistis Trepe voiced everyone's surprise.

"Shut it bitch!" A muscular soldier standing in-front backhanded her; nearly sending back to the ground. "Your not worthy to utter her name!"

"Try doing that to me ya bastard!" Zell Dincht stepped in-front of the former instructor, his blue eyes filled with furry.

"I'm okay Zell." She told him, her voice low enough so only he could here. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Quistis!" Rinoa Heartilly, nudged her friend. "I've got a plan. If we cast thunder on them, they'd be stunned long enough for us to escape. Pass it on."

One after another the message was passed, the soldiers oblivious to it as they awaited for someone or something. It reached Squall within seconds. With his back still to them he moved his head into a slight nod of approval.

Golden-yellow sparks were created in their turned in hands, growing bigger and more powerful.

"NOW!"

Following Squalls order they in unison aimed then fired their powerful lightning spells at the soldiers, who fell with a thud onto the hard floor, twitching. They ran for it not caring if they trampled on the soldiers in their way.

And now they were running for their lives, through the crystallised corridors, across the greenish-white crystalline bridge, down the crane-like structure to where they fought the Mobile type 8, then back into the tubular walkways.

"Which way which way?!" Selphie Tilmitt asked; trying, badly, not to show her panic, when they stopped at a set of cross-roads.

"This way!" Squall went left; the others close behind.

Further down they went through the claustrophobic walkways.

"What the hell is that?!" The tattooed man abruptly stopped; pointing at a multi-eyed red blob.

"Aww, cute!" Selphie gushed; bend down as if to stoked it.

"Your the cute one Sefie." Irvine Kinneas flattered, making her blush.

"Uh.. Guys?" Rinoa tried getting their attention. "I don't think it likes being called cute?"

The red blob's mutable eyes emitted an enraged glint, a white glow surrounded it like a shield, it started shaking violently; that spread to across the ground.

"IT'S CASTING QUAKE!" Quistis shouted over the growing noise.

"Whoa!" Zell dodged a giant, razor sharp ice-pick; that shattered into a million clear pieces once coming in contact with the ground.

"You alright?" Quistis asked from beside him.

He nodded.

"Time to say bye-bye!" The dark blue eyed cowboy, withdrew his Exeter gun from out his light brown leather long coat. He fired several shots. "YEAH!" He yelled in glee as they hit smack bang on target. His joy diminished, however, when the bullets passed through it's jelly-like form and travelled down into the darkness behind. The shaking got more hostile as a malevolent look overcame it numerous eyes.

Squall obtained his Lion Heart Gunblade. He raced toward the blob, weaving in and out of ice-picks as they begun to materialise then fall from above. He leaped into the air, the bright metallic blue blade glinted in the air before coming speeding down; slicing the blob in two. The last strands for sticky goo clung on to one another as the two sides fell apart and melted into the ground, it's many eyes closing until there were none.

"WAY'D AGO SQUALL!" Zell punched the air in excitement.

"What was that thing?" The blonde former instructor mused, placing her left bang behind her ear. "And that spell?"

"It was kinda like blizzard, but, different." Selphie pick herself up from off the floor.

"Talk about it later." Their leader spoke. "Yet's get outta here first!"

They continued on, tubular walkway after tubular walkway. One dead end after another. Everything looking the same.

"Has anyone else got the feeling we're goin' around in circles?" Irvine commented.

"Where the he hell's the exit." Zell said, impatience getting the better of him.

"Look!" An arm with a pinwheel attached pointed to a faint whisper of light shining in the distance. "It's the gotta be the way out!"

Squall leading the way they headed for the light, faint spark of hope ignited. The further the got the bigger and brighter they both became.

"Yaay." Emerald eyes lit up. "It's the exit!"

"We're outta here!" The floppy haired Gunblade welder added.

"Don't celebrate just yet!" Quistis damped their relief, seeing a bulky human shaped silhouette standing in-front of the exit. As they got closer the shape took form. Everyone stopped dead; taking in who or what they saw. The tall bulky soldier stood with an air of cockiness and authority. Baggy brown pants covered his strong legs, indigo armour hid his hard muscular chest. Mechanics had been grafted into the entire right side of his body, strands of his short black hair brushed across his metal scalp. An evil, cunning smirk played on his lips, his untouched eyes cold and soulless.

"Raijin!!?" Squall was stunned.

"You won't escape ya know?" The hardly recognisable Raijin sneered.

"What!? Your gonna stop us Raijin?" A unfazed Zell snarled.

Raijin's smirk grew more sadistic. "You don't have the skill to get past me, ya know?"

"OH YEAH?!" Zell pounded his fists together, he ran to Raijin; jumping into the air metres for him. Raijin tightened his grip on the long metal pole he held in his right hand. Zell drew his Ehrgeiz clad fist back; he rushed forward to strike. Inches from his targets face he was knock down by Raijins metal pole; colliding with his abdomen, cracking ribs and rupturing internal organs. He flew back to the others, just missing hitting Quistis, and landed with a thump onto the ground.

"Zell!" Selphie shrieked; running to him. "Zell! Zell speak to me!" She shock his unconscious form. "Hold on!" She raised her hand from his body a white light trailed but disappeared soon after. "Huh?"

"Your Curaga spell wouldn't work, ya know?" Raijin watched in amusement as she tried again. "Anti-magic shield, ya know?"

The reddish-brown haired teen lowered her head in concern and panic. She was entirely out of potions.

"Raijin what the hell happened to you!?" Quistis, finding it hard to believe what she had just seen, asked.

"I was reborn. Empress Ultimecia brought me to life! Now I will honour her by bringing her you, ya know!?" He sneered summoning two dark orange, black spotted, mutant wild cats by his sides. "GET THEM!"

They drew their weapon; preparing for battle. Rinoa loaded her angel wing motif pinwheel, the Shooting Star. She fired a diamond sharp blade towards one of the Torama, catching it across it's side, leaving a deep, long, oozing wound. Quistis joined her; brandishing her Save The Queen whip. She struck at the eyes, blinding it temporally. The seventeen year old sorceress reloaded her pinwheel, she fired down onto the back of the Torama, the beast gave out a mighty cry before it's head rolled across the ground.

The other Torama crept up on a distressed Selphie, trying hard to figure out how to help her fallen team mate. The mutant wild cat staked her from out the shadows. It readied itself to pounce, when--

BANG!!

Irvine shot it in the gut. The bullet passed through, sending blood spatter across the wall and ground.

"Paws off kitty!"

The spotted creature stumbled to it's feet, only to be cut down by the magnificent Lion Heart. Death was instantaneous. The Torama easily disposed of they faced Raijin, showing his first flickers of emotion in his brown eyes.

"Your pets have been beaten Raijin!" Squall snapped. "Move!"

Raijin grinned, sending shivers of discomfort though the bodies of his adversaries. "I'll move.. If we battle Squall!"

"You've gotta be kidding." The former instructor stepped forward.

"Don't do it Squall!" Rinoa pleaded. "We fight together!"

"She's right Squall!" The brown haired sharpshooter agreed; helping Selphie, lift knock-out-cold, barely breathing Zell to his feet.

"You saw what he did to Zell." Selphie continued.

"And I wasn't even try'n, ya know!?" Raijin added.

Their pleas continued. Squall kept going over and over the options in his head. _If I fight then the others can escape! But what he did to Zell!_ He looked at his team, his friends. His blue eyes united with the brown ones of his love. He had to do this, for her, for them.

"I haven't got all day, ya know?" Raijins annoying voice snapped him out of thought.

"I'll do it." Raijin smirked at the words Squall uttered. "If they can go!?"

"NO! Squall don't!" Rinoa begged.

"I know what I'm doing!" He said, harsher than he meant to.

"How could you!" She snapped back.

"Please, trust me." He whispered for her ears only. "Well?" His attention returned to Raijin.

"Fine! Weaklings the lot of them!" He spat. "LETS DO THIS!" He sprinted to Squall.

"GO! NOW!" The blue eyed man ordered his team. His gunblade clashed with Raijins pole, metal with metal. He ducked a swipe from Raijin that would have taken his head clean off.

"COME ON!" Quistis reluctantly took charge. She grabbed the sorceress' hand; dragging her away.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!!"

Squall jumped back from Raijin's swipes. He grinned malevolently. "I'll do what Seifer never could!" Raijin went on the attack again. He raised his pole, as if to crush Squalls skull. But he dodged it, and brought his gunblade down onto Raijin's mechanical arm, rendering a hiss out him. His nerves were still alive and attached to the machines, so he wasn't entirely indestructible.

Outside, Quistis continued dragging a virtually kicking and screaming Rinoa to the mighty red and black dragon ship. They were followed closely be Irvine and Selphie caring Zell, his feet dragging across the ground.

"EVERYONE ABOARD!" The blonde commanded; standing on stairs to the Ragnarok. She disappeared inside along with Rinoa.

Irvine and Selphie placed Zell's limp form onto on of the empty seats in the cockpit. Selphie jumped into the pilots seat, she started her up. "What about Squall?" She asked, turning to face Quistis.

"W-We have to go!"

"What!" Irvine said, surprise evident. "We can't!"

"We have to!" She snapped, hating herself for it. She couldn't just leave him, he was their leader, and more importantly, their friend. But she had no choice. She had to honour his sacrifice. But what if he managed to escape, disable Raijin for just enough time for him to leave, and they weren't there. How could she live with that?

"NO!" The black haired teen screamed. "I WON'T LEAVE HIM!" She stepped back onto the lift before anyone could stop her.

"RINOA!?" Quistis could bare to loose another friend. "Irvine, go after her!"

"Alrighty!"

Rinoa raced back to where they'd left the raging battle. "SQUALL!?" She cried. "SQ--NOOO!!" She fell to her knees, seeing her beloved being dragged across the floor like a piece of meat, by Raijin and another figure who's identity was shielded by shadows. Blood leaving a trail. Tears streamed down her cheeks. If only there wasn't an anti-magic shield, then she's kick their asses in a fury of magic they'd never forget.

"RINOA!" The expert sharpshooter caught up with her. "Rinoa what's wrong..Oh god!" He saw the trail of blood then the feet of his leader before they disappeared into darkness. "C-Come on, we have to get outta here!" Panic stricken, he picked up the weeping sorceress and fled back to the mighty dragon ship.

Quistis awaited on the stairs. "What the hell?"

"Explain later." Irvine pushed passed her. "Lets get outta here!"

With everyone onboard the Ragnarok took fight. Out of the life changing Lunatic Pandora, into a foreign world ruled by terror, heading back to Balamb Garden.

* * *

So, what you think? Let me know, ppl. 

See ya.

Silver Tigeress.


	2. Chapter Two

This chapter is dedicated to **Crystalight **for being my very first reviewer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.

* * *

Chapter Two.

* * *

The majestic dragon ship soured through the air with a mind of his own, clouds gliding across the clear glass of the passenger room; where everyone was located, shock overtaking them as the lose of their friend and leader sank in. All of them being oblivious to the absence of Laguna, Kiros, Ward and Ellone.

Quistis was suffering. She shouldn't have left him alone, deep down she knew Raijin would fight dirty. It was probably Fujin who had ambushed him, those two were never far apart. The blonde turned her head to see the crushed sorceress sitting opposite. Her brown eyes drained of life. She had eventually stopped crying hysterically and now was staring into space, her empty eyes red and sore. Guilt over came Quistis, smothering her. _She'll never forgive me, no one will; including myself._

"We'll bust him out Rinoa." A fully renewed Zell said trying make her feel better; but to no avail.

"Quistis." Reddish-brown hair appeared over the seat in-front of her. "We should be almost there now."

Their temporary leader nodded. "Go check."

The shorter girl left her seat and out the passenger room, followed closelyby Irvine, heading to the cockpit.

An uncomfortable silence remained in the room, nobody knowing what to say. What could anyone say to make the pain diminish?

The Ragnarok gently touched down; Selphie regaining control, her hands were shaking terribly. Irvine touched her shoulder in support and comfort.

Feeling the soft touch of landing, Quistis stood up and summoning all her guts to touch the shattered teen on the shoulder. She was surprised to find it was not shoved off just as quick. "Rinoa? We're here."

".........." Nothing, she didn't even turn her head. Did she even hear her?

"W-We're going outside, we won't be long."

Rinoa move her head showing she understood. The real first signs of life she had made since she stopped crying. Quistis gestured her head for Zell to follow as she headed out of the passenger room. They were joined by Irvine and Selphie before going outside to their awaiting sanctuary.

Out of the mighty ship, the sight that greated them was nothing any of them could have prepared for, but deep down expected. The world-famous mercenary school; that trained and dispatched some of the best SeeD's ever know, including the very people standing before it, was in ruins. Rubble was the only thing left, that signified it had even existed.

"What the hell? Did we take a wrong turn?" The martial artist blurted out, turning to each of his friends in turn looking for answers.

"No, this is it." Emerald eyes teared up, realisation kicking in. "This is Balamb Garden!"

"It's-It's destroyed." Quistis withheld her fury. How she wished she could explode with anger, or sit and weep until she was exhausted. She had always been fiercely protective of the Garden, her home since she was a child, her only true home, the place she felt safe. Content. No, she had to be strong; keep her cool, have her head screwed on for the others sake. If she broke down now they would be lost.

"WHY?" Selphie's voice filled the air, she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Light-brown leather sleeves embraced her. Pulling her to his chest, tears soaking his purple shirt. He stroked her hair in aid of comfort.

Quistis opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Why could not she say anything, she was a former instructor for crying out loud, she should be able to comfort and reassure her friends.

"NOOOOO!"

Quistis pushed back her thought, she ran to owner of the yell. Zell had wandered to Balamb town, which was it the same shape as the Garden - ageing ruins. Tears dripped off the blondes face, he pounded the ground mercilessly. "Ma no!" Quistis place her hand on his shoulder; trying to mask the shaking she felt.

"Ultimecia must have done this!" Zell fumed once regaining his composure. They sat in the middle of the remainder of their destroyed home. "I'LL KILL THE BITCH!!"

"Zell, please. Shouting isn't goin' to help." Her voice was authoritarian, but her blue eyes reflected her understanding and pain.

"Humph." Zell sat back down. "What now?"

"What about Galbadia or Trabia?" The sharpshooter inquired, his arm holding Selphie protectively against him.

"If Balamb is like this, we should assume the other Gardens are the same." Quistis seemed to be the giver of bad news lately. "I'm sorry."

"But what if your wrong!" Selphie eyes watered up again. Desperate for this to be a dream. Hoping she would wake up any minute. But there was no waking up from this.

"She's right Sefie." Irvine tightened his grip, Selphie clutching his chest never wanting to let go. "Why destroy one?"

"Hey! What about Esthar?" Blue eye's glimmered with hope. "It's concealed, right?"

"Zell!" Quistis own hope reivied. "That's brilliant!" She looked to Selphie and Irvine, their eyes coming back to life. Well, as much as possible. "Lets go!"

* * *

Let me know what you think, please.

See ya.

Silver Tigeress.


	3. Chapter Three

Another chapter for you. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's

* * *

Chapter Three.

* * *

The Ragnarok, beautiful and proud, soured to Esthar. Quistis looked eagerly out the window that spread over the head of the cockpit, as they approached. As expected nothing came into view. _Well, it is concealed._ She tried reassuring herself.

Selphie set her down, then vacated the pilots seat. She and her cowboy joined Quistis to gaze out the window. They were back to square one, Esthar was a disaster zone. The once souring technologically blessed city, an enigma to some, a life's quest to others. For those fortunate enough to visit or live in the xenophobic place it was an eyesore, a challenge and a wonderland all in one. Was in tatters. Mixtures of blue, red, and green, to name a few, were scattered across miles. Walkway and array of lifters broken to pieces.

Quistis' cool was being tested to the full, she desperately wanted to scream. Why was this happening? First Squall, then the Gardens, how this. They had nowhere to go, no one to turn to.

"Irvine." She retook her in charge persona. "Get Zell we're going down there!"

"Why? It's wrecked."

"Esthar is ... was a very technological advanced city, there must be something of use that's survived?" She turned her attention to Selphie, trying hard to be strong. "Take care of Rinoa."

Irvine and Zell awaited outside the Ragnarok, Zell's temper wearing thin. Quistis took a deep breath, she looked at them. They only had each other now.

"H-How is she?" The eighteen year old asked, the words not sticking in her throat as first thought.

"She's still staring. Shock ya know?"

Quistis nodded.

They went out into the unknown. Doubt flooded their minds as damage first to have accrued was just the outskirts of what was seen close up. Nothing looked salvageable, nothing probably was. They searched anyway. And searched. Toppling the remains of lifter to look underneath, scratching away rubble, looking in every nook and cranny. An hour later they reconvened; each looking dirty, dust settling on their clothes and hair.

"Anything?" The blonde man asked, his gloved hand ruffling his hair, removing dust.

Irvine lowered his head, somewhat ashamed and disappointed.

"These burned our computer chips. There useless!" Quistis let some of her fury slip out, throwing the chips down. She sighed, grateful for her momentary lapse. "Lets go."

"HOLD IT!" People gathered around them from nowhere, their dress numerous like rebel or missionaries. Their faces covered, some totally, others just their eyes, each wielding different deadly weapons.

"Move and I'll strike alliance scum!" A woman spoke in a deadly serious manner. Her short dark green, almost black, hair was tied back, her eyes hidden by dark goggles, her weapon of choice, a katana, hovering dangerously close to Irvine's chest. "Your gonna tell us everything we want to know about Ultimecia!"

"DON'T SAY THAT BITCHES NAME!!" Zell yelled, anger flashing in his blue eyes.

"We're not with her!" Quistis spoke up. "I'm Quistis Trepe, SeeD from Balamb Garden."

"Don't be ridiculous! The Gardens have been KO'd for years!" A brown haired man, holding uzi's, snapped.

A parting formed in the circle that bound them. A lithe man approached, carrying himself with an air of style and grace. A rust coloured tough as nails combat suit covered his long limbs, two strands of black hair draped over his matching face mask. Two hand blades transforming his arms into a lethal pair of knives.

"Who are they?" He whispered into the ear of a lime haired man several ranks below himself, revealing three moss coloured wraps, gold and red beads shone near the bottom.

"Alliance trash sir." The man replied. "One claims to be Quistis Trepe a SeeD from--"

"Balamb Garden." He finished the sentence, averting his gaze to their captives. _Finally they've arrived!_

"You know them, sir?" The lower ranking man couldn't hide his bewilderment.

The lithe man walked to them, removing a long arm from his hand blade that bound it, he unclipped the strap that blended into his hair. The mask slipped into his hand. Blue eyes widened at the sight of the man before them.

"Kiros!?"

* * *

Short and sweet. You like? Let me know.

Silver Tigeress.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's

* * *

Chapter Four.

* * *

"Kiros?" Quistis repeated, mouth ajar at Kiros Seagill, former Galbadian soldier, right hand man and close personal friend of Laguna Loire and Ward Zabac.

"Stand down." He commanded. They obeyed, showing him the respect and admiration he held. "Where're the others?"

"They're in the ship, apart from.... Squall." Quistis held back tears, she had to keep it together for now, she could cry, holler, whatever when she was alone. "He's-He's been captured. We failed our mission."

"I know." He threw Zell a compact silver box no larger than a coaster. "Get the others and put that on the ship."

"What is it?" Zell examined it.

"A cloaking device, it'll protect the ship."

Zell, trusting the taller man, barged past the katana girl back to the ship. Up the stairs then into the passenger room. Selphie sat opposite Rinoa, still static, tear stains down her cheeks. She had been crying again. She held the sorceress hand in comfort.

"We've gotta go!"

"Where?" Selphie stood up, still holding Rinoa's hand.

"Dunno? Didn't ask Kiros."

"KIROS!" Selphie's face lit up, solid hope at last.

Rinoa turned her head, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah! Come on."

Selphie lead a zombie like dark haired teen out of the mighty ship. She was taken back by the sight of the people that greeted them. Friendly faces at last. As the stairs rose Zell smacked the cloaking device onto their base. The majestic red and black dragon flickered then vanished without a trace.

"Is she alright?" A violet haired woman brandishing a shotgun asked, hiding her concern when her eyes laid upon Rinoa.

"She's in shock." Irvine answered.

"Everyone here?" The brown eyed senior asked. People nodded and murmured in response. "Right! Rydan, Lilia."

The dark green haired woman known as Lilia returned her katana to it's brown holster on her back. The sceptic brown haired man called Rydan placed his uzi's back to his sides. They both went to a nearby orange derelict lifter, they lifted it up like it were light as a feather to show the hatch it was hiding. Kiros took off his back glove, he placed his bare hand onto a scanner a slightly darker shade of earth than the hatch. A blue light read his finger prints, a key pad flipped over; he had passed the finger print test. He entered the access code, the hatch slid open revealing a long, sturdy ladder.

One by one the rebels climbed down. Irvine and Selphie went in-between Rinoa fearing she would fall. She managed through, determination returning. If Squall were in her position he wouldn't act like a feeble cry baby. No. He would moved heaven and earth to save her like he'd done in the Sorceress Memorial. So she had do the same for him, crying time was over!

They arrived in a semi-lit tunnel spanning left and right. Some of the rebels went left, while the rest went right, them included.

"Stay close." Kiros told them. "This place's a maze to the unknown."

Further people departed through the few tunnels the joined to the current one.

They arrived at a metal unbreakable door, a keypad and speaker on it's side. The lithe fighter, again, entered the access code, then stated his name. A small blue light shone on his left eye horizontally then vertically.

Access granted

The machine announced before its double doors opened. They all gasped at its revilement. A bustling underground city was presented to them. A rectangular room with doors along the perimeter, different spices and people, children, adults, coming and going, in and out of their homes and elevators. Daily lives going on around them as Kiros led them, silently, across the room to an elevator at the back of the room. It responded immediately to the call button. Once inside the somewhat spacious room, Kiros sent them on their way.

"What is this place Kiros?" Selphie gazed up to the taller man.

"Laguna will answer you questions...well, most of them."

"Laguna's here?" Quistis asked. Normally where Kiros was Laguna and Ward were. Quistis knew this, but with what had happened; anything was possible.

Kiros nodded as the elevator stopped. The doors opened to a circular room, again doors adorned the outskirts. Kiros lead them through one of three double doors. A desk was the first thing to be seen on entering the room. Standing behind was a black haired man, it hung down to about the base of his neck, bangs on the right side of his parting. Dogtag's forever lying on his chest. Beside him was a bulky figured man, a blue bandana covered his head, a scar running down the left side of his face.

"Sir Laguna!" Selphie beamed.

"Your here!" Laguna, president of the now no more Esthar, and now head of the resistance said. _'Bout' time!...No. Focus focus! _

Kiros joined his loyal friends. "Squall's been captured." He whispered to Laguna.

His handsome face drooped hearing the news about the son he never knew. He looked so much like his mother. Her deep blue eyes, her lips that would curve, no doubtedly, into her smile, if the boy ever did smile that is. Seeing him aboard the Ragnarok before the mission seem like light years ago. His cold, self-possessed stance, so military. How could he look at him with Raine's eyes, those soft loving eyes, and look military?

"Laguna?" Cid Kramer had entered unbeknownst to the light green eyed man deep in thought. The astute, aged former Balamb Garden headmaster gently spoke.

"Huh?"

Cid adjusted his oval glasses. "Debriefing sir."

"I knew that."

"Nice to see you again," the headmaster faced his students. "You must be confused?"

"Damn right!" Zell uttered under his breath, his arms folded in a childish manner.

"When you went into time compression," Laguna focused on the situation, pushing back his grief momentarily. "Me and Elle waited. An hour later, Elle told me what Ultimecia was planning."

"Back up man!" Zell interrupted. "What that bitch do?"

"She created a time portal," Cid's blue eyes focused on his prized SeeD's. "A rip in the time space continuum that propelled you twenty years into the future. This is the world under Ultimecia's rule. When she arrived just over a nine years ago, she dominated. Manipulating or threading the cities leaders and army's to join her, making examples of those who openly apposed her. As you can gather they didn't resist much. She didn't bother dominating Esthar; she destroyed it instead. She then turned her wrath to the Garden's. Trabia was first to go, followed by Balamb and Galbadia."

"Knowing this, Ellone created a time portal of her own, and sent us forward a year before Ultimecia came."

"Ward!?" A surprised Quistis gasped hearing Ward's voice in reality for the first time.

"With all the technology this time has they were able to fix his voice." Kiros dispelled her confusion.

"And where's sis?" Irvine asked.

"S-She's in a coma." Laguna choked. "The doctors say she couldn't cope with the stain of creating the portal. She's making better progress everyday."

A silence spread in the room, as the SeeD's took in the news of the girl they had grown up with in Edea's orphanage.

"Anyway," Ward continued. "When we told Cid and Edea what was going to happen, they showed us this place."

"Yeah," Irvine spoke, scanning the office. "What is this place?"

"It's a massive underground labyrinth," Cid took the lead. "I found the plans in an old file. I never thought it really existed; but something told me to check it out. I was amazed to find it in emasculate condition. We, along with the other Gardens and Esthar, gathered food, technology and other essentials and transferred them down here. We tried persuading people from the other cities to join us, but they wouldn't listen."

_They thought we were high. Asked if we missed the nut house._ Laguna thought. _Is my leg cramping? Not now!_

"A year later Ultimecia arrived. We had to sit down here as she demolished our homes." Ward spat.

"Luckily, most of the people were already down here." Cid's voice was calm and business like, like it had been throughout. "When Ultimecia discovered most of the SeeD's missing, she went on a rampage; torturing the imhabitants of the cities, cutting off their water supply, etc, in a means to lure us out. Now we're hunted like animals. Those captured she turns into monsters once they're no longer informative, she brainwashes them, fuses them with machines!"

Rinoa's eyes widened. No, not Squall. He can't, he just can't turn like Raijin.

Laguna saw the dark haired girls terror, understanding completely. Many people he had known had scrummed to Ultimecia's sick, inhuman experiments. But this was different, this was his flesh and blood, his son for crying out loud!

"That explains Raijin." Selphie mused.

"Ah, Raijin." Eyes covered by glasses closed in a disappointing way. "Can you believe he had that done voluntary?" He sighed. "I had such high hopes."

"We've got informants everywhere, even some of Ultimecia's men. We try and help the people while we wait for the perfect opportunity to bring her down!" Laguna usually avoided war like the plague. But this was different, Ultimecia had gone to far. First being a main factor in Ellone's current coma, and now Squall. This was indeed war; to personal for him to walk away from.

* * *

Read and Review, please. 

Silver Tigeress.


End file.
